Before We Drift Away
by AlwaysToInfinity
Summary: "Before we drift away from each other, I wanna tell you a story. I want to say I'm sorry. I love you." Things aren't always perfect in families. There are problems that will break you. There are moments where you want to strangle them. But no matter what they're family and you still love them. Even when times are tough, the Weasley-Potters stay together.
1. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Hello there! This story if for** _Morning Lilies' fanfiction challenge, Connect the Weasleys_**. I am going to be doing a story of 78 prompts for the entire next-gen. So, hopefully I can do that. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Prompt: First kiss

Characters: Teddy/Victoire

* * *

"Teddy?"

"Yeah, Vic?"

The eighteen year old Teddy Lupin turned towards his best friend. They were at Victoire's house standing on the shore line of the ocean, enjoying the cold water brush beneath their feet. Teddy watched as Vic bit her bottom lip. Oh no, he thought. Whenever she did that she was nervous about something. He waited patiently for her.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked after the few moments of silence. Teddy nodded his head. He wondered what she was trying to say. Maybe its about my mum and dad, he thought. She asked him about them when they were younger. He was seven and she was five.

Everything went silent again as Teddy watched her trying to come up with the right words. Victoire looked like her mother, Teddy noted. He always paid attention to parents and children and how they were alike. It was his way of feeling close to the parents he never knew. Teddy liked to dream about his parents. He has always questioned on how he was alike to them.

Victoire had long blonde hair that Teddy liked to play with. Her hair was always so soft and it always smelled like strawberries. Teddy walked closer to Victoire. A piece of hair had fallen in her face and Teddy reached to push it away. Victoire bit her lip once more.

She sighed as she took a step back. "What do you see me as?" She asked quietly.

"What?" Teddy furrowed his brow. He knew where this was leading.

"What do you see me as? A sister?" Teddy stared at her. He saw her as his best friend, not a sister. But the feelings he hid for her was beyond being friends. She was pretty and smart. He was clumsy and kind. Teddy always thought she saw him as her older brother, which was why he never acted out his feelings. So he waited. He waited for the all of it to subdue. But it didn't.

"Answer me, Teddy." Victoire said firmly. Her blue eyes pierced his own. He couldn't lie to her. Victoire knew Teddy inside and out. Plus, Teddy was always a bad liar.

Teddy sighed and closed his eyes. This has to come out sooner or later, he thought. Victoire was leaving for Hogwarts next week, and this time he was not going with her.

"I like you, Vic. I like you a lot actually. Nothing like a sister, more than a best friend. You're super sweet to me, yet you're really mean. Your smile is contagious and your eyes melt my heart. You've been so oblivious, and its quite adorable. I like you."

Victoire stood frozen in her spot. Teddy closed his eyes. She doesn't like me like that.

"Listen, Vic, if you don't like me back, I understand. I've been liking you fro a really long time and I just need to get it out. If you do like me, wow, that'd be great. I don't know, I'm a hopeless roman-"

"Teddy." Victoire said quietly. But he kept going on and on about her.

"Teddy!" He finally stopped. Teddy looked up at her face and saw that her face had remained stoic. Victoire moved closer to him, filling in the large gap between them. She tiptoed to a point where her lips met his ear. Teddy shivered as he felt her breath on his neck.

"Guess what? I like you, too." She whispered slyly.

That was enough for Teddy. He grabbed her face and smashed his lips onto hers. This wasn't their first kiss, but with each other it was. And to Teddy, it was glorious.

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah. That was the first prompt. I hope you liked it! See you next time.**

_**Sincerely,**_  
_**AlwaysToInfinity**_


	2. Fireworks

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**_

* * *

**_For Morning Lilies' Connect the Weasleys Challenge_**

Prompt: fireworks

Characters: Victoire/Dom

Other: This is not an incest story. Hermione and other Weasleys are mentioned.

* * *

_It was the nine year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. But it was also Victoire Weasley's seventh birthday. Her Aunt Hermione (her favorite aunt, but don't tell anyone) took her, Dominique, and Molly to a girls' day out. Aunt Ginny was supposed to come, but to Victoire's disappointment she couldn't because she was off reporting another Quidditch game. Despite Hermione being her favorite, Victoire wanted to be like Ginny. A chaser on the Holyhead Harpies, and then a Quidditch correspondent when she had her own family. _

_After a long day, Hermione had taken them to the Battle of Hogwarts anniversary. Of course Victoire and the rest of her cousins were unaware of the reason why there was always a party on May 2nd. At first, Victoire was ever so please that the entire wizarding world was celebrating her birthday, but then Uncle Harry explained that a very dark wizard was gone and everything was happy again. Vic was upset, but she learned to love the party._

_They had arrived at the anniversary an hour early, due to Hermione's liking of being early. The three cousins watched and even helped the workers get ready. It was now minutes before the start and people were starting to flock in. All of the Weasley uncles and aunts arrived, along with their children. Vic, Dom, and Molly were excited that everyone was here now. Aunt Hermione had left to greet the others, so the three youngsters were left under the care of Seamus Finnegan, who they called Uncle Seamus. He was prepping something, called fireworks, as he has the tendency to make things explode. It was a time that Hermione was not thinking when she agreed to leave the girls near Seamus and fireworks._

_"What are those?" Molly asked. Her big brown eyes were filled with curiosity as she watched Seamus. He smiled at her. _

_"They're called fireworks. It's a muggle thing. Your Aunt Hermione brought them and told me they were extremely fascinating to watch. She says they blow up!" He said excitedly. Three girls gasped as he explained to them what they would do once they set them off._

_"Aunt Hermione told me that it's very colorful and the colors vary from red to blue to purple to pink!" Victoire said, trying to sound like Hermione._

_The anniversary party was to start any minute now and Victoire couldn't wait for the fireworks. Molly had gone off to the bathroom, so Vic and Dom were left alone with Seamus._

_Victoire kept watching him as he fumbled with the muggle mechanics. She wanted to tell him all about fireworks from what Aunt Hermione had told her. But she realized he need to concentrate or else he might set the whole party on fire. Victoire turned her attention to Dominique. The two girls were only a year apart, and were the best of friends, yet the best of enemies at the same time. They agreed on a lot of things, like sparkles and glitter, but they fought over who was prettier. Fleur had taught them that there was no such thing as favoritism and that everyone is beautiful in their own way, but that didn't stop them. Victoire had long blonde hair, while Dominique had wavy strawberry blonde hair. Vic had blue eyes, Dom had chocolate brown. They always fought for attention. Victoire assumed that they were alike in many ways and soon stopped pulling her sister's hair just last year._

_"Are you excited for the fireworks?" Victoire asked her younger sister. Dominique smiled and nodded, her legs swinging on the bench. _

_"Are you, Vic?" Dominique asked her innocent voice. Victoire smiled and nodded. She was excited to see the brightly colored sparks that would illuminate the sky._

_The clock then struck six o'clock, the cue fro Seamus to start the fire works. He lit the ends of some muggle electronics with fire and soon a loud boom was heard._

_The sound had frightened the two sisters and they held onto each other when they first heard it. But after a while they giggled as they saw pink fireworks in the sky. _

_"Look, Vic! Look how pretty it is!" Dominique said, pointing to the sky. Victoire nodded as her eyes were glued to the dark sky. _

_"Vic?" Dominique said. Victoire took her eyes off the sky to turn to her sister. Dominique was almost her Victoire's height, probably two inches shorter. On the bench, the two inches were still visible._

_"Yeah, Domi?" _

_"I wanna be a firework!" Victoire laughed. Her sister could be so silly. You can't be a firework, they blow up, she thought._

_"But, why?" Victoire asked, her head tilting to the side._

_"Because it's loud, big, and colorful! It lights up the whole sky. I wanna be a firework." Victoire looked at her sister, whose eyes were trained on the now purple fireworks. She smiled. _

_"You're already one, Dominique." Dominique turned to her sister with a smile so big it could go against the Cheshire Cat, except less creepy._

_"Thanks, Vic. Happy Birthday."_

As Victoire looked back at the memory, Dominique _was_ a firework. Not anymore. Dominique had lost that spark in her that made her loud and colorful. She had lost the ability to light up the sky. Victoire doesn't know what happened to her little sister. At first she thought it was just puberty playing some games with her hormones. But it didn't stop. Dominique grew distant and cold. She would snap at those she didn't like, telling them the blunt truth. She wasn't the same anymore. She told their mother that the little girl she was before was gone. Dominique was different and Victoire wanted to know why. You can't just change in a single night, she thought.

Things grew dark in the Delacour-Weasley family. Her parents were fighting more, Louis was slacking off in school, Victoire felt like no one was listening to her. And Dominique? Dominique left without a word with her Slytherin boyfriend. She was never heard of or seen in ten years. She didn't even finish Hogwarts. Without Dominique, their sky was left dim without the firework who always lit it.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? I was pretty stumped on this one, but I figure it out. I hope you liked this one!**

_**Sincerely,**_  
_** AlwaysToInfinity**_


	3. Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Hello! I just want to say that none of the stories are incest. Also, the age difference is the same. It follows on what I put together for their birthdays. Some are in the future, some are when they are really young. I'm going to try to tie together each and every story. So Ted and Vic's first kiss is somehow going to be connected to the rest of the story, so is Vic's seventh birthday. It's gonna be a challenge, but I'm gonna try. Oh, by the way, I'm from America, but I am going to use British terms. So 'mom' is 'mum', 'color' is 'colour'.**

**This story is really revolving around Dominique in the beginning, but then Lily comes in at the end. Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

**_For Morning Lilies' Connect the Weasleys challenge_**

Prompt: Lies

Characters: Dominique/Lily

* * *

Something changed Dominique Weasley that night. She wasn't the little girl she was before. She was a woman, a woman with men drooling over her and other girls filled with jealousy. It was a sudden realization, not a gradual experience. It felt like someone slapped her in the face and told her to straighten up so people would actually pay attention to her. That's right. No one paid attention to Dominique Weasley.

As she and her siblings grew older, the oldest and youngest blossomed. Victoire becoming popular at Hogwarts, the prettiest girl with the best scores that could go against Hermione Granger. Then Louis was Hogwarts' sweetheart player with a new girl on his arm each week. That left Dominique feeling worthless. Victoire played Quidditch, a sport that was loved very much in her family. Dominique knew how to play board games. In her teen years Dominique felt like she was always being compared to her siblings. So that night, the night where she felt wanted, she did something that made her Dominique, not the middle child.

She had gone to a party with Elijah Nott, the son of Theodore Nott. They had began dating in October and now for New Years', he was ready to show his love for her. Elijah was sweet and kind, but only to those who he thought were worthy of his presence. He made Dominique feel pretty, prettier than Victoire. He made her feel wanted, unlike at home. He made her feel loved and happy. So when he asked her to come to the party, she excitedly accepted.

It was New Year's Eve and almost every Slytherin in her year were there, along with the upper grades. This was her first party, a real party. Sure, she had birthday parties, but that wasn't like this. The party went well on into the night. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning and most of the attendees went off to bed. Soon it only left Dominique, Elijah, and a few friends. They were all drunk and giggly. One of Dominique's friends started to play Truth or Dare and it was Elijah's turn.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Elijah said with confidence.

Avery Pucey, the daughter of Adrian Pucey, smirked as an idea came to her head. "I dare you to shag Dominique in a broom closet."

Dominique and Elijah both blushed as their friends smirked at them. "Come on now! You have to do it sometime! If not, you'll have to do Truth." said Mason Flint, the son of Marcus Flint. Dominique bit her lip as she took Elijah's hand. He pulled her out of the common room and began to look for an empty broom closet. The search ended shortly as the found one around the corner. Elijah flashed her a smile as the climbed in. Dominique bit her lip again. She wasn't so sure about this. But Elijah did like her very much and she didn't want to pass up this opportunity.

* * *

Dominique awoke in a small broom closet with an arm draped around her. She was startled at first, but the memories of the night before drifted back into her mind. She smiled to herself as she cuddled deeper into his arms. The night was perfect. She felt wanted, loved, pretty, and worthy. She wondered if Victoire had done it yet. But she doubted it. Victoire was a prefect and wanted to be the Head Girl next year. The perfect angel would never do anything that could harm her ambition. Dominique on the other hand didn't care less if she got Head Girl. Hell, she didn't even become a prefect this year. It was fine, though. She had Elijah.

After feeling her stir, the Nott heir woke up with a smile.

From then on, every night with Nott was Dominique's dream come true. They would go to the same broom closet, but when they were feeling rebellious they did it in one of the classrooms where they could easily get caught. A couple of weeks down the road Mason Flint brought some muggle stuff that would make you feel happy he said. Dominique just wanted to be happy, so she tried it and she never stopped.

Soon word got out of her nightly shags and hits of the "muggle stuff". The girls in her dorm didn't mind, as they did it along with her. But the sixth years and seventh years looked down upon the fifth year Slytherin girls and the fourth years called them sluts. Avery Pucey didn't mind and embraced her new reputation. But Dominique took it to heart. They teased her about it. About how she felt at home, what she did to escape it. Dominique cried so much it could go against Moaning Myrtle's cries. The rumors got to her family.

Victoire heard it in the girls' bathroom. She was so angry and disappointed at Dominique. Then it got to Molly. Molly and Dominique used to be two peas in a pod. But when Dominique got sorted into Slytherin and Molly to Gryffindor, a feud set them off. Despite what happened to them, Molly remained on Dominique's side, but was still very disappointed. The news got to the little first year cousins, Louis, Fred, and James. They looked up to Dominique for being the cool one because she helped them with their pranks. When they found out, they couldn't believe that Dominique would do something like that. They shunned her, it hurt her. But they realized that Dominique regretted her choices and everything was patched up. Victoire had told her parents and her parents told the whole family.

Fleur took Dominique out for the weekend. She brought her home without a word. Once Dominique took a step in her childhood home, hell broke loose. Her mother screamed at her, telling her how much of a disappointment she was. She went on saying how her grades were _low_ and how she didn't even know how she was passing. Her father spoke to her in deadly whispers that sent shivers down her spine. They compared her to _Victoire_. They told her all about her flaws and how she would _never be perfect_. But Dominique Weasley was a fighter. She rebelled against them and shouted back. Fleur had had enough and she took a swing at her own flesh and blood. She retaliated and once she realized what she did, her face had a mask of horror. Dominique had fallen to the ground, her face red. She stood up shakily and Dominique took one last look at her parents before she ran out the door. She kept running until she hit the end of the beach. She realized she had no where to go. Dominique didn't want to go back_ home._

She looked around herself. There was nothing but a tree next to her to comfort her when she cried. Dominique cried. It hurt her so much when she heard those words, no, those lies coming out from their mouths. _They're just telling you lies, Dom. Lies. Lies,_ she thought. You're pretty. You're smart. You're wanted. _Think about Elijah_, she said to herself. Dominique said the words until they were etched into her head. They repeated themselves and it calmed her down. Dominique dried her eyes. Where would she go from here?

* * *

She knocked three times. She waited for three minutes for the door to open. She heard a quiet patter of feet rushing to the door. She heard the click of the door unlocking. And when it opened she saw a head of dark red hair.

"Dom!" shouted her cousin. Lily Luna Potter was at the tender age of eight. She didn't know about what her darling cousin did at Hogwarts. She didn't know what the word 'slut' means. She didn't know. And that's what Dominique wanted. Lily looked up to her. Not to Victoire. Lily and Elijah were the only ones that made her feel loved.

"Hey, Lil." Dominique said with a small smile. Lily motioned for Dominique to come in, which Dominique did so carefully. She didn't know if Aunt Ginny was home. Ginny would probably yell at her, too. Uncle Harry might be a little sympathetic.

"Where's your mum?" Dominique asked, looking around anxiously. The Potter house wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either. It was the perfect place for the family of five, Dominique thought.

"She's upstairs taking a bath." Lily replied with a toothy smile. She had lost her two front teeth this past winter.

"What about Al?" Albus Severus was going to Hogwarts next year. Great, another cousin to hear about my disappointments, she thought. Dominique liked Albus. He was kind and forgiving. But he was too quiet for Dominique.

"It went to Diagon Alley with Dad." Dominique nodded. She could stay her for a while. Maybe Uncle Harry would let her stay for a while. If not she could go to Uncle Charlie, _he_ would accept her.

"Um, Dom?" Lily asked. Dominique turned her attention to the eight year old, who was now sitting on the couch. The fifteen year old walked over to the little girl and sat besides her.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts," Lily asked. She gasped audibly. "Are you here to take me to Hogwarts? Al is going to be so jealous! Should I go pack now?"

Dominique laughed at her cousin's antics. Lily could not wait to go to Hogwarts. She was the youngest out of the entire Weasley-Potter family. Lucy, Hugo, and Lily were all the same age, but Lily's birthday was the latest. Dominique smiled at Lily.

"Sorry, Lil, but I'm here for a different reason." Dominique said, simply. She didn't want to delve deep into the story, as Lily was only eight.

"Is it because you're not happy? I can see it in your eyes." Lily said, staring deeply into Dominique's eyes. Dominique started at Lily. How did she know? She must be spending too much time with Auntie Luna.

"No, Lily. I'm fine. I just need some time away from home. Like a vacation."

"You're lying, Dom. Your eyes are red and you look sad. Don't be sad or else I'm going to be sad!" Lily said. Lily knew everything. She knew when people were angry or sad. She was so curious, too. She wanted to know why you were feeling that and what she could do to help you.

"Do you want to talk? Do you want a hug? Will that make you feel better?" Lily asked with her eyebrows furrowed. Dominique shook her head.

"Why aren't you happy?" Lily asked. She was always happy, Dominique didn't know how.

"Why are _you_ so happy, Lily?" Dominique asked. She was starting to get annoyed. Didn't Lily realized that not everything in this world is good?

"I don't know. I just have reasons to be happy. There are times that make me sad, like when Daddy doesn't get the right cereal, but I look at the happy times to make me happy." Dominique stared at Lily. How could an eight year old come up with that? But then again Lily was very smart for her age.

"I'm fine, Lily. On the outside. In the inside, I'm sad."

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel pretty, Lily." Dominique broke off the gaze. They both had the same chocolate brown eyes. But both had a different spark in them. Dominique had a rebellious spark and Lily's was curiosity. Lily still stared at Dom. She was frowning now.

"I think you're pretty, Dom." Lily said quietly. Dominique turned her head to face her. Lily said it with sincerity and Dominique knew Lily was not telling her lies.

"Did someone tell you you weren't pretty, Dom? 'Cause I'm gonna hurt them with Mommy's wand." Dominique nodded and laughed. Lily looked horrified when Dominique nodded.

"Well guess what? They're lying to you. They're just jealous. It's all lies." Dominique smiled. Lies. They're all lies.

"Thank you, Lily."

"I'll be here everyday to tell you you're pretty. I'll never leave your side, Dominique."

But Lily Luna Potter told Dominique another _lie_.

* * *

**A/N: This is my longest one so far! I am gonna collaborate on this story line in a future prompt. It's all going to come together! I can't wait. This is also a little timeline on the next gen, so you know what the ages are.**

Teddy Lupin born in 1998  
Victoire Weasley born in 2000  
Dominique and Molly Weasley born in 2001  
Fred and Louis Weasley and James Potter born in 2005  
Roxanne and Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy born in 2006  
Lucy and Hugo Weasley born in 2007  
Lily Potter born in 2008  
Lysander and Lorcan Scamander born in 2009

**I know that Luna had her twins later than the Weasley-Potters, but I really want them in the story so, they're a year younger than Lily, Lucy, and Hugo. Lily is the same age as Lucy and Hugo, but her birthday is in early 2008. At this time, when Dominique changes, Teddy has already graduated from Hogwarts. This is set around 2016. And if I did my calculations right, Teddy would've graduated 2015.**

**Sincerely,**  
** AlwaysToInfinity**


End file.
